HOME
by LizzieOktambe
Summary: Kira is scheming, Cassie left and Nick has been Pushed. What has to happen so Cassie and Nick could find a way back to each other? Fluffy Cassie/Nick one shot. Rated T. Enjoy!


**|AN|: Hello there everybody! Surprised much? Well I know I'm writing HP fan-fics like... always :P but some time ago I've seen the movie "Push" and I just fell in love with the idea of Cassie and Nick together. I just love those characters and their interactions and just everything about them. And the movie was pretty cool :D.  
So here it is. My first Cassie/Nick story (and I hope not the last). I hope you'll really enjoy it. Please tell me whet you think.  
If you haven't seen the movie yet I seriously don't know what are you waiting for :P :D  
Enjoy!**

|AN2|: To my HP readers who are waiting for the next chapter of "To Be Free" don't worry. I'm working on it!

**Oh, one more thing... unfortunately the story is unbetted. I hope you don't mind... much. :P :D**

**Please if you find any major mistakes, let me know!**

* * *

_**Home **_

So, they did meet with Kira sometime after Nick injected himself with the soya sauce and Kira killed Carter using his own weapon. Despite the obvious disliking between the two girls, they stayed together since then, convinced that they were the safest this way. Cassie was desperately trying to figure out how to act in her mother's case. She thought at the beginning, that it will be the best to just exchange the medicine for her mother, but for some unknown reason Kira thought that it was a bad idea and Nick… well, Nick didn't have to be Pushed to do exactly what Kira wanted.

The first time the Pusher started to really be jealous of Cassie was at the day of the Watcher's 14th birthday. Of course, earlier she was jealous as well. Well, she just couldn't stand the little brat taking all Nick's attention at times. In her head Nick was hers and should care only for her. For some time she tried to live with it though. She knew that if she wanted to stay in good terms with Nick, she had to tolerate the little Watcher and watch herself to not say a bad thing about her to Nick. She had her reasons to stay with him. It wasn't exactly that she loved him so much she couldn't leave him, it was just that she knew he was the only person that could give her that drug. Technically it was him who owned it, since Cassie was too young, but the truth was, that he would never use it in any way without asking for her opinion. Anyway, now that Carter was dead… let's just say Kira had a couple of ideas on her own about how to use the drug. So she tried, she really tried to tolerate Cassie, but enough was enough. What happened at her 14th birthday was too much for Kira to take. From the very morning, Nick was all about Cassie. He made her a breakfast, gave her a lotus (A flower! He never gave Kira flowers for God's sake…) and for some unknown reason, Cassie was so freaking touched by the gesture that she started to tear up. And then he hugged her and kissed her hair and Kira felt the jealousy boiling in her veins. She knew she had to do something about it, and do it soon.

The second time she was madly jealous was not longer than three days after the Watcher's birthday. That day Cassie had a vision. A vision of her mother dying in the Division's laboratory. She woke up in the morning screaming like mad and of course Nick was immediately by her side, worried and anxious. She sobbed into his t-shirt, hiccupping that she saw her mother dying. She claimed that it was happening more in the real time than in the future. She Saw the clock on the wall during the vision and she knew that she wouldn't have any chance to get to her mother in the time difference between her vision and reality. She told Nick everything, all the time crying into his shirt like a little hose pipe and he just sat there stroking her back and saying her little nothings. But it wasn't the worst thing of all that happened that day. After Cassie calmed down a little bit, she was so exhausted that she fell back asleep in Nick's arms. She spend all day in her room, with Nick checking on her what seemed like every five minutes. He was sad and unnaturally quiet as well. He felt guilty for Cassie's mother death and he believed they should have done something to save her a lot sooner. It was only at evening when Cassie emerged from her room. She probably got hungry, because she took a yogurt from the fridge and sat at the table. Nick couldn't take his eyes off of her, concern written across his face. He didn't say anything though, knowing her good enough already to know, that she needed time to heal on her own. It was Kira who broke the silence.

"You couldn't do anything, Cassie." She said, trying to act like she cared. It seemed to be the most idiotic thing she could say since Cassie's eyes blazed and she looked at Kira with a hateful expression. She started to yell that it was all Kira's fault and that if they listened to her they would exchange the medicine for her mother and everything would end just fine. Then she took her jacket and stormed out of Nick's apartment slamming the door behind her. Nick was about to storm right after her when he stopped, looked behind him at his girlfriends and said the one sentence that finally made her step into action.

"Maybe she is right, maybe it is all your fault."

That evening Cassie had another vision. One that startled her nearly as much as the one with her mother's death. She Saw herself sitting at the table reading tomorrow's newspaper, completely oblivious to Kira's wide, dark orbs and her unnatural voice telling her that Nick hated her. The vision changed after a moment and there was Kira again, but this time with Nick sleeping beside her. Again she had big dark eyes and when the Mover stirred and opened his eyes sleepily, she looked straight into them and said: "You hate her, because she is only trouble. She hates you, because you've caused her mother's death."

That night Cassie spent crying, trying very hard to not wake Nick or Kira up. She wrote a card to Nick and put it into red envelope. First thing in the morning she took her duffle bag and gathered her things along with the drug, believing it wasn't save with Nick anymore, since he was about to stop thinking on his own. With one last tearful look at her best friend, she left the apartment dropping the card into his mail box while leaving the building.

She haven't heard from him for nearly three years and she was convinced, that he saw her letter, but either didn't believe it because the Push was too strong, or it was the truth and he didn't care for her at all. She wanted to believe that it was the first and she did believe that. She remembered how good he was for her. How much he cared and was taking care of her even if Kira so obviously didn't want him to. He couldn't pretend something like that so convincingly, could he? He was a Mover after all, not a Pusher.

She tried very hard not to Look into his future. It was too painful and didn't help her with trying to forget about him at all. She was only desperate to figure out her own future to keep herself moving a step ahead of the Division. She had a couple of cross fires with the Division's agents during those three years, but it only once ended worse than with just a couple of scratches and bruises for her. By the years she'd learned how to shoot well and now was having her gun always with her.

It was one stormy night a couple of days before her 17th birthday when she Saw a glimpse of Nick in her vision. He was driving a car, with his jaw clenched, a panicked look in his eyes and his hair sticking in every possible angle. The vision startled her slightly, but she let it go believing that if something bad was about to happen to him, she would See it earlier. Well, at least that was how it always worked before.

He woke up with a pounding head and sweat covering his chest. He had a nightmare. A nightmare of Cassie Holmes dying. It wouldn't be so strange if it was just a dream. He hated that girl. But the fact that got his mind working so hard was that it was a terrible NIGHTMARE and for some unknown reason he felt like crying when he remembered her covered in blood and with those beautiful blue eyes cold end empty. Dead.

Beautiful… since when he thought of Cassie Holmes' eyes as beautiful? He jumped slightly when the door closed and Kira walked into their apartment with fresh rolls and groceries in her arms. She said something about taking a shower and making breakfast later, but he wasn't really listening to her. He couldn't get Cassie out of his mind. He got up when he remembered something. He was pretty sure he had something that belonged to her somewhere. But why would he have some of her belongings if he hated her? He felt extremely confused when he started to search the drawers in his bedside table. He wasn't even sure why he was searching and for what when he heard Kira turn on the shower in their little bathroom. He opened the last drawer and found a pile of letters at the bottom of it. He looked at it curiously. It was from three years before. There were two bills for water and for electricity that, even after all those years, he remembered looking for. He frowned when between them, he saw a little red envelope, having no idea what could that be. He ripped it open and took out a black piece of paper with white scribble on it and a little lotus drawing in the corner. It looked too familiar to him. He read it two times before it sank in.

"You could never hate me. I'm the girl with the flower.

I could never hate you. You're the boy who helped me.

You are my only family and you didn't kill my mother.

You've been Pushed.

Leave that bitch.

Love,

Cassie."

* * *

She never thought she would want to come back to Hong Kong. It held to much memories. Some of them were good, yes, but they were all extremely painful. Somehow though, even if her heart was ripped into thousands of tiny pieces every time she remembered something she did with Nick, it was her birthday and she had a strange urge to visit Hong Kong one more time. Maybe she just needed closure. Maybe she just needed to see that town again, to be able to forget about him.

Yes, she was in love with Nick Gant. She was very aware of that, though the strangest thing was she didn't even know when it happened. They haven't seen each other for three years and she definitely wasn't in love with him the day she left his apartment. But somehow, during some of those long lonely nights and days she spent in Puerto Rico, she caught herself thinking about him. About his handsome face, and the look of concern he always had when she had a vision. About the pain he shared with her on that day when she found out her mother was dead. She missed him terribly and she somehow knew, that if they had the chance to be together, they would make a great couple, even if he was almost eight years older than she. She even thought one day she had a vision. A vision of them curled in a bed together. She woke up with his name on her lips and assumed that it was probably just a dream.

As she left the Airport her eyes teared up immediately. She was home.

* * *

He wasn't thinking much when he grabbed his duffle bag and started to pack his things as quickly as he was able to. He knew that Kira could emerge from the bathroom any moment now and he was positive, that if she was doing this for all of those years, she wouldn't hesitate to Push him again. He tried to ignore the feeling of dread that was overtaking him. He felt betrayed. Betrayed, fooled and used. He put his gun into his waistband, hung his duffle on his left arm and took Cassie's letter into the right one. He left the apartment without looking back the moment Kira turned the water off.

For a moment he didn't know what he was going to do. He knew one thing for sure, he wanted… no, he needed to find Cassie. Only now, when he found out the truth and the spell was broken he realized how much he'd missed her. With everything he had, he wished she was unharmed and happy some place safe. He didn't even want to consider that she might had been taken by the Division. No. She was a Watcher, one of the best. She could see their every move. Besides, the Division wasn't making so much trouble now like they where when Cassie and he first met. One of their Agents 'visited' he and Kira two times during those three years and after Kira took him on the side he left quickly. Nick always thought that Kira Pushed the Agent, but now when he found out that he was the one who was Pushed the whole time, he didn't know what to think anymore. That was when the realization hit him with a force of a train on full speed. Kira was chasing Cassie. He remembered briefly some of Kira's talks with one of her 'friends' when she told him specifically to look for the Watcher, because she believed that Cassie had 'stolen' the drug. He never questioned anything the Pusher was doing, he realized. It only now got to him how many times Kira had to Push him to be sure he never got suspicious of her actions. He was so consumed with his thoughts, he didn't even notice when he parked his car in front of Emily Hu's office. Of course. She was the only person that could help him right now.

Nick didn't even bother to knock on the door. He simply stormed into the office startling Emily and making her spill her tea. She was sitting at her desk with this ridiculous hands poster above her head and Hook sitting across from her drinking his own tea.

"Nick? What on earth are you doing here? Is there a fire or something?" She asked wiping the tea from her desk with a napkin.

"I need to find Cassie." He said unceremoniously throwing the letter at her desk. She didn't ask any more questions just started to take off her mitten.

"Did the Division got her?" Ask Hook suddenly, very concerned as well while he watched Nick pacing the room like an enraged lion in a cage.

"God, I hope not. I haven't seen her for three years though and I have no idea what is happening with her right now." He answered. Hook and Emily looked at him strangely.

"Well, I don't mean to pray but you two seemed to be inseparable. What happened?" Asked Emily as she sniffed the letter again.

"Yeah, I was kind of sure you two would end up together with a nice happily ever after." Commented Hook half jokingly, trying to reduce the tension a little bit. Nick looked at him strangely.

"What are you talking about? She was thirteen." He said slightly outraged and Hook only smiled and sheared a knowing look with Emily.

"You two were good together, that's all I'm saying. Besides, she wasn't about to stay thirteen forever. She's like… what? Seventeen right now?" He asked and the realization hit Nick immediately.

"It's her birthday." He whispered and for some reason felt like crying. "If you want to know what happened just read the card. I don't mind." He said and collapsed on one of Emily's chairs. They read the card in silence and once again exchanged the knowing looks. They didn't need to ask who Pushed him. They already knew.

It took Emily only a couple of minutes before her eyes went suddenly wide.

"She's here." She said causing Nick to stand up suddenly.

"Here? In Hong Kong? But where?" He asked anxious to leave and find her.

"The fish market." She said and he was about to leave when she called him again. "Nick! Hurry up. She might be in danger." She added worriedly and Nick stormed out looking horrified.

* * *

It took him not even a minute to get to his car. He fumbled with his keys nervously, but when he finally opened the door and started the engine, he pushed the gas pedal as hard as he was able to while driving Hong Kong's crowded streets. He had a worried expression, panicked eyes and wild hair. He didn't even have the time to brush it this morning. He clenched his jaw and tightened his hold on the wheel when he prayed not to be too late to save Cassie from whatever oppression she was in.

He rushed through the fish market as fast as he was able to, not bothered by the fact that he was repeatedly bumping into people. He looked everywhere for her, more panicked with every step he took, when finally he went into a small alley at the back of the market. He heard her before he saw her. A scream that he would never forget for the rest of his life.

"Get off me! Let me go! Please! Help! HELP!" She screamed and he heard what only could have been tears in her voice. And then he saw it and blood boiled in his veins. There was a man with a girl pushed against the wall and his right hand ripping her clothes apart as his left one was clenched tightly around her throat. He was sure that it was Cassie the moment he saw blue and red stands decorating her blonde hair.

The next thirty seconds were like a movie in a slow motion. Nick saw white as an enraged yell broke from his throat and he rushed towards the man on full speed. He thought better than Moving the guy. He was afraid he would hurt Cassie in the process. He tackled him to the ground causing Cassie to release a startled shriek, and started to beat him into a bleeding pulp.

"Try… to… touch… her… again… you… sonofabitch!" He yelled as he threw punch after punch into the guy's ugly face. "Fucking bastard!" He took him by his shirt and thrown him against a wall. "Filthy…scumbag!" He added giving a last forceful kick into the guys groin. He turned around wiping his bloody and swollen knuckles against his jeans as he found Cassie sitting on the ground, her knees band and her arms hugging around them. She was still sobbing silently when he fell to his knees in front of her.

"Cassie, Cassie. Look at me sweetie, please. Look at me." He said not knowing if it was safe to try and take her head in his hands. She jerked at the sound of his voice and looked at him with big tearful eyes. He could see the fleck of light lighting up in those eyes when she recognize him.

"N…Nick?" She croaked with a strangled sob. "Is that really you?" She asked and reached for him hesitantly. Without answering he took her in his arms and hugged her as tightly as he was able to without causing her any more physical pain that she was already in.

"Shhh… shhh… It's me Cassie, it's going to be fine. I promise. I'll take care of you. I'll always take care of you." He murmured to her ear as she was sobbing into his t-shirt. He was more than upset himself. He felt his own hands shaking violently as he was stroking her back with gentle movements. "Did he… are you hurt?" He asked, not exactly knowing how to put the question. He held her at arms' length and saw the damage. Her shirt was completely ripped off as well as her bra, her jeans were unbuttoned but thankfully that perv didn't have the time to do anything more than that. Nick could see a big bruise already forming around Cassie's throat, at her left cheek and right breast. Not thinking much he took off his blouse and helped her to put it on. She jerked slightly when he helped her button her jeans. "It's okay Cassie, I won't hurt you. I promise I will never hurt you." He said in a calming voice looking straight into her still slightly panicked eyes.

"I know." She said with a raspy voice. He brushed the tears out of her cheeks and took her in his arms once again.

"I will carry you to the car, okay?" He asked before lifting her up gently.

"I trust you." She stated and he decided that it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

* * *

After a quite short but slow ride and a couple of slightly suspicious glances from the receptionist, Nick finally entered the hotel room with Cassie still in his arms. He sat her gently on the bed and looked at her not knowing exactly what to do now.

"I will call a doctor." He stated and was about to move to the phone when she grabbed his wrist.

"No." She said quietly. "I'm fine, really. I just need to calm down and maybe take a shower." She added. "I'm really fine." She repeated when he looked at her doubtfully.

"Okay." He said squeezing her hand tightly. "Okay. Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked as she used his hand to lift herself from the bed. She considered asking him just to hug her again, but thought better of it.

"If you could… I lost my duffle and my bag somewhere at that alley, I think." She said looking at her feet. "I just… I can't go in there now…" She started but he cut her off.

"Hey, of course I will go get it. Don't worry about it. I will be back before you finish with your shower." He said lifting her face with his pointy finger. He smiled that beautiful smile that was so his, and she couldn't help herself, she hugged him again.

"Thank you." She mumbled into his t-shirt. "For finding me. For everything." She added as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I wish I found you earlier… I wish I knew it was all just one gigantic Push." He said into her hair.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. We will talk about it later okay?" She asked rubbing her hand along his back soothingly. He chuckled at the ridiculousness of the situation. How on earth that happened, she was now the one comforting him? He took her at arms' length again and looked at her beautiful face. She was so different, yet the same and he felt like the happiest man alive that he could see this gorgeous face again. He placed a gentle kiss at her forehead.

"I will be back soon. Promise." He stated, grabbed his car keys and left the room.

* * *

The moment he was away a forceful vision overtook her. She swayed at her feet and would probably fall if not for the bed that stood just behind her. She sat and grabbed her head into her hands.

She Saw flowers. Loads of them. She Saw sun, clear sky and birds flying high. She Saw two people laying on the grass, laughing like they were the most careless on the planet. The man was slightly older than the woman. He had a stubble and bright blue eyes looking at her lovingly while laying on his side and stoking her bare arms with a daisy. She was a little blonde with color in her hair. She had her head on his outstretched arm and her eyes closed. She laughed again as he traced her nose with the flower but the laughter died on her lips when he started to trace them instead. She was smiling though, and he looked like he couldn't help himself and kissed her red lips. She reached her arms around his neck when he started to pepper her face with little kisses. "I love you." He whispered to her ear as the vision ended.

She was sitting there dumbfounded for a few seconds, before she realized what she actually Saw. She Saw herself. Herself with Nick. Careless, free and madly in love. She couldn't help the grin that crept onto her face.

* * *

He was right. He was back the moment she emerged from the bathroom in a hotel robe and toweling her hair. He stopped dead on his track as he saw her. He suddenly realized how grown up and beautiful she was. Her hair was falling around her face in wet curls, her eyes shining, her feet bare. A vanilla scent of a soap was filling the air as she moved.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked as she found him in a state of a slight stupor. He blinked several times and looked her in the eyes. He suddenly felt very embarrassed of the thoughts he just had. She was Cassie for God's sake! And on top of that she's just been sexually abused no longer than forty-five minutes ago. He shook his head slightly as he put her things at the feet of the bed.

"It seems nothing is missing but you should check it anyway." He said ignoring her question and smiled at her a little.

"Thank you." She answered, suddenly feeling a little bit awkward. How was she supposed to act? She hadn't seen him in three years, for God's sake! She started to dig into her duffle bag searching for something to sleep in. She wasn't really a PJ's person, so she usually slept in one of her undershirts and a men's boxers she once bought herself in France, just for fun. She found them pretty comfortable actually and slept in them since then. She wasn't sure if it was proper to sleep in this kind of clothes with Nick around, but to be honest she never really cared what was proper and what not.

"I will order something to eat." He stated as she opened the door to the bathroom once again. "What would you like?"He asked and she turned around and smiled at him.

"Let's just find out if you remember what I like." She answered still smiling and disappeared behind the bathroom doors. He smiled to himself and grabbed the phone from a nightstand.

"Good afternoon. I would like to make an order. Yes. Room 205, Nick Gant. Yeah that would be Curry and… what do you have with shrimp?"

* * *

"You didn't See it, did you?" Asked Nick an hour later, breaking the silence when they finished their food. She didn't have to ask him what he meant.

"Of course not! You think I would be there if I did? It wasn't a particularly pleasant experience, Nick!" She snapped feeling bad as soon as her words left her mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I'm just… a little bit jittery right now. Sorry." She mumbled forking the rest of her shrimp salad and fries.

"No… I'm sorry." He said grabbing her hand. "it was a rather stupid question. I'm just wandering why you didn't , that's all." He added and she squeezed his hand gently.

"I wish I knew myself." She answered him and reached for her sketch book. He didn't fail to notice that her drawing skills had gotten way better than they were three years ago. They were pretty accurate right now to be honest. She started to look through the pages like if she was looking for an answer. "I did Saw you briefly today, though." She said and flipped the notepad to the page where she drew an anxious looking Nick driving a car. "I was quite worried actually. Did it happen already?" She asked him and he took the notebook from her hand and studied the picture carefully. It was definitely him, down to every piece of his hair.

"Yeah… yes it did." He answered remembering driving like crazy to get to her. She looked at him quizzically, but didn't want to pray. "Earlier today I found the letter you send me." He said looking into her eyes. "When the realization hit me I packed all my belongings and left when Kira was in the shower. I took the letter to Emily Hu and she found you. The only thing she managed to say to me was that you are in the fish market and that you might be in danger. I was pretty anxious to get to you when I drove there." He added tapping his finger against the picture as he finished his story. She sighed deeply.

"Thank you, Nick, I… I don't know what I would have done if you didn't show up." She said grabbing his hand in her own. He didn't even want to think about it. He was grateful to the universe for finding the letter on time.

"Come here." Was all he said while opening his arms for her. She rushed into them and snuggled to his chest happy to be in his embrace again. He kissed the top of her hair when he heard her mumbling into his t-shirt.

"I missed you. So freaking much." She whispered, her voice still hoarse from the choking and he felt like crying, because God only knew he missed her too, even if he wasn't aware of who he was missing most of the time. He lowered his head and buried it in her neck. He just couldn't help himself and kissed the delicate skin covering her pulse point not moving his lips afterwards. The thing that startled him, was that it didn't feel wrong to him, holding Cassie, THE Cassie, like that. It was just a wonderful, overwhelming sensation that somehow made him feel at home. The thing that startled him more was that he wanted more. He wanted so freaking more. He scolded himself in his mind and thought about the bruises that animal gave her. He only wished he killed that bastard back then.

"Hey! I forgot about something." He said as she untangled herself from his arms. He examined her wrists that by now were covered in bruises as well. That ass hole held her wrists pretty hard. He reached for his jacket hung at the back of his chair and pulled a small tube from his pocket. "It's for your bruises." He said as he squeezed some of it on his hand. "May I?" He asked reaching for her right wrist. She only nodded, too moved to say something. She never imagined when she would meet with Nick again it would be like that. She always thought it would be awkward, but this… he acted like he felt for her the same way she did for him. She watched his big hands sliding gently along her wrists, fingers stroking gently the sore flesh to let the medicine sink in. When he finished he looked at her face and reached for her cheek with question in his eyes. She nodded again and he brushed his hand along her cheekbone ever so gently. She wanted to grab his hand and keep it against her face. She wanted to kiss his palm and nuzzle it. She wanted to kiss him. He didn't stay on her face long though, his fingers gently slid down along her jaw and he put the ointment on the bruises around her neck. "Is your throat very sore?" He asked as his fingers skimmed her silky skin. She shook her head no, but when she spoke she croaked again.

"Thank you, Nick." She said, her gaze never leaving his.

"You thank too much, Cassie." He said as his hand returned to her cheek, this time though his other one joined the party and he held her face gently in his palms as he planned a long kiss at her forehead. She sighed contently and yawned. He chuckled a little. "You should sleep. You are jetlagged and you've already had quite a day." He said as she smiled at him. "But first, do the rest of your bruises with the medicine." He said and she couldn't help but laugh. It reminded her so much of the old Nick, who always told her what to do and thought she would actually obey. Well, the truth was she did more frequently than she cared to let him know. He seemed to grasp the concept and laughed along with her.

"Sorry, old habits die hard I think." He said and she snickered at him.

"You're apologizing too much, Nick." She said and he smiled at her before she disappeared behind the bathroom door for the third time that day.

* * *

"You coming too?" She asked as she pulled the covers from the bed and slid under them. He was taken completely off guard. Was she inviting him to bed with her? She seemed to notice his struggle and smiled a bit. "Oh, come on in and don't think too hard. You may actually hurt yourself." She said teasingly and he smiled at her. He hesitated only a moment longer, but decided that it was ok, if she was the one proposing it. He slid under the covers on the opposite side of bed.

"Nice choice of PJ's by the way." He commented grinning at her. "Ex boyfriend heritage?" He asked and she laughed a bit.

"Come on Nick, you are the one who always said I had the most messed up fashion taste on earth." She said with a smile. "Don't you think it's something I would buy on my own?" She asked and he raised an amused eyebrow at her as if asking "is it?".

"I bought it one very lonely night in Paris." She said and he looked at her with admiration.

"You were in Paris?" He asked bewildered. She smiled.

"I was in a lot of places." She said truthfully.

"Yeah… you have three years of stories to tell me." He replied looking into her eyes, when the realization hit him. "Hey! I've never wished you happy birthday!" He said and she laughed. "I would apologize for that but I know how it pisses you off, so… Happy Birthday!." He said making her laugh again.

"Despite everything, they were the best in years so far." She said with a happy gleam in her eyes. "And I would thank you for that, but I know how it pisses you off." She added and this time he was the one who laughed. He looked at her and something clenched in his chest. She was beautiful, she was strong, she was funny, she was brave, intelligent and wise beyond her years. She was Cassie and he couldn't help it anymore. He had to kiss her. When his lips touched hers she was startled slightly for a moment, not expecting it one bit, but she recovered quickly and returned the kiss with favor. It was sweet, it was hot, it was a pure bliss and neither of them wanted it to end. They started to desperately need an air though, so they pulled apart reluctantly. As soon as Nick's lips were away from Cassie's his eyes winded and he started to apologize.

"I'm sorry Cassie, I shouldn't…"

"Shut up Nick." She said taking his head in her hands." And do. not. apologize." She punctuated every word with a kiss. "Never for this." She added making him look at her with utter love and peck her lips quickly. He started to play with her blonde- blue- red hair and smiled broadly.

"So you haven't fired the hair dresser yet?" He asked jokingly and she laughed.

"It's quite hard to fire yourself, Nicolas." She replied and he smiled before stealing another sweet kiss from her. They were silent for same time, content with only laying in each other's embraces. They were facing each other, arms tightly around one another. After some time he was the one who broke the silence again.

"So you've been in many places, huh?" He asked and she smiled and kissed his jaw before answering.

"Yeah… I was." She said running her fingers along his stubble. "But now, I'm finally home."

* * *

**|AN3|: And? What do you think? Please, let me know!**


End file.
